The operation of inkjet printers sometimes results in unwanted excess ink accumulating on the printhead(s) in areas around the ink ejection orifices. Such ink accumulation may interfere with accurate ink drop ejection or otherwise adversely affect print quality. Servicing to remove excess ink from a printhead often involves wiping the orifice plate and adjacent areas with a flexible blade or other suitable wiper. The wiper moves back and forth across the orifice plate and adjacent areas, removing excess ink to areas away from the orifice plate. Wiper servicing, however, can leave waste ink accumulations at the perimeter of the wiper path still in close proximity to the print zone. After extended use this waste ink may build-up in sufficient quantity to droop or dislodge onto or otherwise contact the print media, resulting poor quality printed output.